Split up Heart
by Luvergirl1632
Summary: Kagome heart is split into four. Now her body is too. Can she choose which one she loves the most or will she die trying?Rated T for later on
1. Chapter 1 Preview

Hi Kathne here this is just the beginning so don't worry. Please review

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything but I will someday…. Just wait and see.

Overview:

Kagome sat alone in the dark of the night, looking at the beautiful stars that you couldn't see from modern Tokyo. What else could you do after you got in a fight with Inuyasha? She sat there and sat there, just thinking about her future. She has just finished school last June, with barley a passing grade, and has just turned 18. She had nothing to do any more. Kikyo is dead. She wanted to know how she would spend the rest of her life. Would it be in the feudal era or back in her time? She knew she no longer belonged in her time, so she would spend it in the past. But who with? After all the thoughts that passed her mind, she concluded that she had a few choices between her life partner.

_ 'Inuyasha…Sesshomaru… Kouga… Or the guy with the red hair, Kurama? Why do I want to find out soooo bad how I'm gonna spend my life? Will I ever find love, or will my heart be torn between these guys that I have grown so close to?'_

Kagome laid back into the field of flower with her hands behind her head to give her support. She slowly started to close her eyes before sleep whisked her away to the land of candy and no worries.

Naruku's Castle

Naruku sat on the window seal looking through Kanna's mirror. He was watching something very interesting, Kagome! He could read her thoughts, and from that information an evil plan was storming inside his head.

"Master Naruku what are you planning for this little wench?" Kagura asked pulling out her fan and covering her evil smirk.

"You will find out soon enough my little incarnation," Naruku laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Inuyasha

Hey this is Kathne. This is my first story with chapters so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything but I will someday…. Just wait and see.

Chapter 1: Inuyasha

One of her very many choices, Inuyasha, was almost the perfect choice, almost. Even though Kikyo was dead, he still missed her. He owed his life to her, she had died by his hands.

FLASH BACK

It was a long, hard battle against Naruku. Kagome, Sango, and Kiara were fighting weaker demons to his left and Miroku was fighting to the right of him. Directly in front of his was Naruku. Naruku was very weak at the point because Kagome had sent a arrow through his stomach and all that was left was the final attack from Inuyasha. He ran up to him and with all his might jumped up into the air and came falling down towards him. From then on every thing was in slow motion. Inuyasha was swinging his sword towards Naruku, the rest of the group fighting of demons, and then it happened. Naruku made Kikyo magically appear and placed her in front of his attack. Inuyasha had already let the attack go so there was no way to stop it.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled. "KIKYOOOOOOOOOO"

Kikyo had gotten hit, everyone stopped and starred at the passing event while Naruku fled the battle to recover his wounds. Inuyasha speed to Kikyo's fallen side and held her tight. "I'm soooo sorry, please forgive me. I never meant to do that to you." He lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes but a single tear was seen falling down from his glorious features on this face. Kagome ran to his side to comfort him. "Inuyasha… it's not your fault. Naruku tricked you, it's his fault." She paused. "Now her soul can finally rest in peace and she can be happy and not be saddened anymore. It's o.k. It's ok to cry Inuyasha don't hold back how you feel." She leaned her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back to comfort him. Inuyasha lifted his head and gathered his strength to lift Kikyo to his arms and started to walk back towards the village. The whole stinking way he never said a word, no one did.

They continued walking until they could see the village over the horizon. They saw Keade coming out of her little house. She looked up to see the group but there was something different about them, but she still smiled and waved. That is, until Inuyasha came close enough so that Keade could see what he had in his arms.

"Ohh… dear child, what happened to dear Kikyo!" Inuyasha just walked strait pass her and into the hut.

"Naruku tricked Inuyasha into striking Kikyo with the tensegia… but I will explain later Lady Keade." Miroku explained looking inside the hut. They all followed inside and got her ready for her burial.

The next day, every one woke up depressed and what not because Kikyo was going to be burned today. Later that night, Inuyasha and the other villagers gathered around the burning corps and said their good-byes and blessings. Inuyasha stood there all night in the same spot thinking, thinking, thinking.

END FLASHBACK

She has been with Inuyasha for about 3 years now. She has gone through fights, demons, love, heart break… whatever you can think of. But she still loved Inuyasha. But, she wanted to know if he loved her back. She didn't think he did, or at least didn't show it. Where could she find love if the one she loved didn't really love her back.

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview of next chapter:

"Kagome… I didn't, this Sesshoumaru would see you there with out my insignificant little brother"

A/N

This is my second story but it's not a one shot please go easy on me. Please review! I promise the chapters will get longer and better. If you have any suggestions please tell me.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Kathne


End file.
